Shadow the Muggle Pet
by Silent Apathy
Summary: Sirius is found by a muggle girl who lives down the street from Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Summery: Sirius is found by a muggle family and adopted by them, now he must figure out how he will escape.  
  
Title: Shadow the muggle pet  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
As I walked down the family I cursed yet again for having to go visit the Dursleys. Every year they invited us over during the summer as well as at every holiday. They were all absolutely horrible except for their nephew Harry Potter, but he was really strange and was always in his room when we came over. I also think that he is in a gang considering the fact he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, and he always seems to have been in a fight with his bruises and cuts.  
  
Then I saw him, he is huge was my first thought as well as black. I noticed that he had no collar though. I pointed him out to my parents and started some serious begging. I wanted that adorable dog that was walking on the other side of the street. My parents were at first unsure but I managed to allow them to let me keep him for at least a while. I think it was because they felt bad seeing as how he was limping and was much to skinny.  
  
Quickly walking over to the other side of the street with my parents we were able to get the dog to come home with us. It wasn't very easy though because he seemed intent on going in the opposite direction of our house. Before long though we arrived home and I fed him some left over meat that was in the refrigerator.  
  
The dog I decided would be named Shadow (A/N Don't laugh I thought about naming my dog that) because he was so completely black. When I told my parents they didn't comment except to say that the name was ok. Also because I was the one who had wanted the dog they said that Shadow would have to sleep in my room.  
  
Walking into my room I couldn't help but frown at it as always. My parents had decorated when I was just two years old and refused to let me redecorate. The walls were covered in flower print wall paper which was a purple background. There was a pink rug on the floor and the ceiling was purple. The furniture at least was white but the bed defiantly was not. No it had to be covered in pink and purple. Made me want to puke it did. I hated pink and purple and still my room was covered in it.  
  
Shadow seemed to share my distaste for the colors because when he walked in his lip curled up in distaste. For some reason Shadow didn't actually sleep on the bed like I thought that he would.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We had had Shadow for quite a while now and I loved him so much he seemed incredibly human like and yet he was always there waiting for me to talk to him. Then one morning was the beginning of the end.  
  
Right in the middle of breakfast while we were all eating a snowy white owl flew through the open window. The poor thing had blood all over it, and yet there seemed to be no cuts on it. The owl seemed confused before dropping down in front of Shadow. Shadow immediately seemed nervous, worried and angry. That was strange I had never seen him look like that. Shadow looked at the birds leg and started whining and then began flying again.  
  
The owl hopped onto the window shill and almost gestured for Shadow to follow. Shadow actually did too, jumped onto the counter in front and then out the window. Then the dog began running down the street following the snowy white owl.  
  
I opened the door and ran out after Shadow, yelling at him to come back. He didn't of course. He turned into the walkway of the Dursleys, The snowy white owl led him over towards the back. When I got there and looked up I saw that a window on the second story was actually open, from inside there was nothing though, and yet Shadow the stupid dog was whining and growling in the same breath.  
  
Harry stuck him head out and as always he had a black eye and what looked to be a recent cut across his cheek. He saw Shadow but not me, quickly he yelled down to stay put and that he would open the door. Shadow knew that I was there and seemed to look at me with something that told me he didn't want me there. That didn't make any sense though Shadow had always wanted me to be fairly close.  
  
Harry had opened the back door and limped out not even looking at anything but Shadow. He wore the huge worn and baggy clothes as always but this time they seem covered in blood and rips as well. Finally Harry stumbled and then fell hugging Shadow to him like a lifeline. This couldn't be Harry's dog, the Dursley's seems to hate all animals and I would remember seeing a dog at their house.  
  
Shadow is licking his face and I feel jealous because Shadow always refused to do that for me. He also seems to be trying to comfort the boy as well. He begins mumbling about some person named Voldemort killing someone called Cedric and how scared he is. Ok it is official Harry Potter is in a gang. I mean killing, I want to leave this house with its messed up family, but I know that I can not without my dog Shadow.  
  
That's when I hear it, the Dursleys thundering downstairs. Mr. Dursley throws open the door and begins screaming at Harry telling him to get inside and cook breakfast and yelling for the dog to go away. Still nobody notices me hiding behind the bushes. I am so grateful for this not wanting this incredibly large (fat) man mad at me. Harry seems used to it, probably used to scarier men mad at him maybe even wishing to kill him.  
  
Shadow though defiantly doesn't like the way that Mr. Dursley is yelling at Harry though. He has begun growling and seems to want to hurt the man.  
  
"Freak, so you see not even your Godfather wishes anything to do with you. Now get in the house and cook our breakfast, and tell that ugly mutt to leave." The man said.  
  
That seemed to be it for Shadow he looked mad enough to kill, suddenly though where Shadow had been was now a man. A man that looked fairly familiar. What was going on, men and dog didn't just disappear and appear. Mr. Dursley though seems to be really frightened of the man that used to be Shadow though. Why?  
  
"Uncle Vernon I would like you to meet my Godfather Sirius Black. Padfoot what are you doing here?" Harry said.  
  
"Well seeing as how Hedgwig appeared in front of me covered in your blood I figured that you may need a little help. Now about your Uncle first I think that we should send a letter to Dumbledore and explain what happened. Maybe you will be able to visit the Weasleys with your cute loveable dog Snuffles. Or stay with me and Mooney at Hogwarts." Harry's uncle seemed to be edging back into the house trying to stay out of the view of Harry's godfather. If Harry had a godfather then why wasn't he living with him instead of his Uncle.  
  
"I sent Hedgwig off with a letter to Dumbledore already about a dream I had, I hadn't realized that she had rolled in my blood at that time. I expect that him and Madame Pomfrey will be arriving in a little bit. Think you could wait?" Harry said. Why would someone care about a dream? Especially someone that seems fairly important.  
  
"Are you okay? What did you see?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hello Harry, Sirius. I saw the blood on Hedgwig and came right away. I see that Sirius also saw Hedgwig." This man was ancient, with a long white beard and hair. His eyes were a twinkling blue that made you automatically trust him. He was dressed in purple ROBES? With stars. Looking at him I finally notinced that Sirius was also wearing robes. Only difference was that Sirius' were black and looked really really dirty.  
  
Then they all left and Shadow and the men never showed up ever again. 


End file.
